An autonomous implement, in particular an autonomous lawnmower, is already known from DE 10 2008 011 947 A1, wherein said autonomous implement comprises a drive unit that comprises a drive wheel and said autonomous implement comprises a sensor unit, a location-determining unit and an evaluating unit.